


Freeze Frame

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's gone, and Sarah's left on Earth to try and make a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze Frame

**1.** She held him close, the sweat cooling from their bodies as he shifted from the cradle of her legs. His head moved from the crook of her neck downward as her fingers tousled his dark curls.

"Sarah." His head lay against her breasts; his palms caressing everywhere he could reach.

"Hmm?" Sarah delighted in his caress, squeaking as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her hip and lingered. His head lifted, and she saw the cosmos in his eyes staring back at her.

"More than enough. You," he said, his broken whispers against her lips being her complete undoing.

 

**2.** She stood near the main console with her belongings, his gaze elsewhere as he punched the usual buttons. Sarah tried not to let her heart show, and tried to focus on the fact that after everything they had shared he was taking her home.

All she could think of was the cosmos, no longer staring her in the eyes. They had only just started their relationship, how could it begin to be coming to an end?

She didn't remember what was said, until the end when she was near the door, holding back tears.

"Yes. Till we meet again, Sarah."

 

**3.** "Hello, old girl," Harry said, once they had both gotten inside the car. "The Brigadier and Liz were right. From the looks of it, I'd say you've got a story or two more to share from out there."

"Just take me home, please," Sarah said, staring out the window as the overwhelming feeling of nausea forced her to close her eyes. You can feel it; he's not coming back.

It wasn't until she felt Harry's warm palm over hers that she realized the dam had broken. Harry then offered his arm, and Sarah cried the entire way back to London.

 

**4.** She ditched the striped overalls as soon as she reached her aunt's flat, tossing them into the corner of the guest room with her tennis racket and the owl as she headed straight for the shower. It would be over a week, standing in her old ratty pink bathrobe before she looked at them again.

It would be another week before his name was mentioned. It came up one morning in the kitchen as her aunt Lavinia was fixing her breakfast.

"Really, Sarah Jane, you haven't hardly eaten a thing since you came home! Didn't that Doctor ever feed you?"

 

**5.** Liz was sitting on the corner of the Brigadier's desk with Harry sitting nearby when the phone rang. The three had been talking at length, but quieted when the Brigadier told the private to send her in.

"Hello, Miss Smith. It is good to see you. I'm sure you remember Dr. Shaw from Cambridge? She's our visiting researcher." The Brigadier stood and motioned to Liz, who remained perched.

"Yes, hello." Sarah tried to smile.

"Hello, Miss Smith."

"Harry."

"You look better, old girl."

"Right. Miss Shaw, could I possibly talk to you? Privately?"

"Why, yes, of course. Right this way."

 

**6.** "You know, don't you?" Liz held a slip of paper between her hands, looking to Sarah lying on the hospital bed, wearing a gown. Liz nodded her head, and Sarah bit down on her lip, staring to the ceiling.

"He may not be human, but some things about men are simply universal." Liz walked over, perching herself on the edge of Sarah's bed. "The Doctor's not perfect."

"I didn't say he was."

"He'd certainly know more about this than I ever could."

"The Brigadier says you're one of the smartest physicians he knows. We'll learn together."

"All right, Sarah Jane."

 

**7.** Sarah was outside, her six-month belly barely showing as she sat in the yard with a book in her hand. She didn't hear the gate open, but from the footsteps, she knew that it was neither aunt Lavinia, nor Harry.

"You want the good news, or the bad news?" Liz held a UNIT marked file folder in her hands.

"What?" Sarah squinted.

"He's going to be in there for a bit." Liz motioned. "Almost ten months to be exact."

"Bloody hell. That'll be forever!"

"My sentiments exactly." Liz plopped down in the lounger next to Sarah, and they both sighed.

 

**8.** "Sarah, I need you to tell me if you feel anything." Liz pushed the plunger in.

"Of course I feel something!" Sarah hissed, her legs in stir-ups. Aunt Lavinia was standing next to her, clutching her trembling hand as Sarah did her best to ignore the pulsing burning pain around her abdomen and instead started to cry. "Please, please, Liz, do something."

"She's trying, dear." Lavinia dabbed at Sarah's forehead. The medication Liz had just administered was beginning to work.

"Sarah, on the count of three, I want you to push. A couple good pushes and it'll all be over."

 

**9.** Sarah opened her eyes to see Harry pacing the floor with a blue bundle in his arms.

"Hello, old girl," Harry grinned, moving closer. "I think there's someone you should meet. He's been a bit of an angel, really. Quite unlike his genetics."

"Shush, Harry," Sarah said, smiling as Harry handed him over to her. She pushed back the blanket and noticed the patch of dark hair. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'old girl'?"

"Fair enough," Harry laughed, pausing. "Are you really not going to tell him?"

"He'll figure it out eventually."

 

**10.** London, England, Earth, 1981.

Sarah knew he was there, the whirl of engines giving him away at one hundred feet. Unmoved, she sat on the bench with her hands folded in her lap and waited.

"Mummy! Mummy, look at me!" Her curly-haired four-year-old shouted from the top of the slide, and smiled.

"Be careful, darling!" Before she could say anything else, he was tumbling out the bottom. He quickly stood up, shook his head for a moment and ran towards her at full speed, all smiles.

As she scooped him up into her arms, she could feel the Doctor's smile.

 

**11.** She was glad that she had always kept her TARDIS key around her neck. The sound of it in the lock caused the Doctor to look up though he didn't move.

"Come on. It's okay, Alex, we're okay. I want you to meet someone." Sarah tugged his tiny hand as he took his first step into the TARDIS. The Doctor stood with his back to them, hearing them in delight before turning around. Sarah looked around the TARDIS before looking at the Doctor, trying to conceal her smile as he knelt down.

"Hello." The Doctor smiled, but Alex didn't move.

 

**12.** "It's okay, Alex." Sarah ran her thumb over the back of Alex's hand, noticing the Doctor's face as she too knelt down. "This is someone very important, okay? Look at me."

"He knows, Sarah. Give him a minute," The Doctor said, taking Sarah off guard as Alex stared at him. "Ooh, a bit feisty isn't he? Just like his mum."

"Or his dad." Sarah's smirk grew. She sensed that the telepathic bond was connected between them, and tried to accommodate by allowing the connection. Alex pulled away, walking the last few steps as Sarah straightened up and crossed her arms.

 

**13.** "There's a good boy. You know who I am." The Doctor touched Alex's arms. He then moved to touch his cheeks, and then examine his curls. "Aha! I definitely know who you got those from."

"I got them from you, Daddy." Alex tilted his head as Sarah brushed a few tears away. "Mummy tells me all the time."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. Your mum is a great mum." The Doctor brushed noses with Alex before looking up, and Sarah's breath caught.

"Doctor? What's going on in here? Who is that?" Romana came around the console, and the Doctor sighed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Standing Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104609) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend)




End file.
